A War Between Life and Death
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: A 16-year-old going on 17 remembers nothing of the past until she meets it. She discovers something that will change her life forever...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It's pouring raining, one of the worst storms this month. It's like wet knives falling out of the sky. The moon still shines through the dark clouds of the night and rain. Screaming, yelling, and cursing everything in his path. Ranake', an all powerful demon. Sultan of Death. The Nightmare of Hell. The father of Katana, a girl 4 years of age. Katana, tossed out of her own home. Can't do anything, but watch as her careless father pulls her mother back in, who was trying to retrieve her beloved child. Telling her that she is nothing but a weak human. Calling Katana, a big piece of worthless, cheap, weak, and a half-breed. Couldn't do anything, when she saw the heart of her mother pulsing in the hand of her father so suddenly. Tears pour down her cheeks as she cried her mother's name. Ranake' looks at her with that grimly smile. Proud of what he's done. He crushes it in his bear hand as his eyes glow a bright menacing red. The black marks covering his entire left side, where his dark heart lies. His fangs sharp as nails and white. He dives down to the corps of her mother's lifeless body and gorges himself with her flesh and blood. When finish, he slowly rises from what's left. Smiles at Katana with his fangs dripping red. Afraid, she backs away and trips. Before she knew it, she was face to face with her father. The killer of her and Kikyo's mother. Kikyo, nowhere to be found. Hiding, leaving her younger sister to deal with the fear of Ranake'. Katana curled into a ball and waited for the physical pain of which her father would bring. But he didn't. He made her look into his demon eyes. Eyes filled with tears as his was filled with blood lust. He laughed evilly as she whimpered.

"I see it." He said with his rough voice. "I see the demon within you." He smiled at what he saw in Katana's big brown eyes. Her small pig tails blowing in the wet wind.

"You'll be like me," Her father continued. "A powerful demon. That will kill anything that gets in its way." He laughed menacingly as the thunder and lightening clapped in her ears.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She gasped as she sat up quickly in her bed. She breathed deeply as she looked out the window. She watched the rain pound and slide against the glass. The thunder clapped once more as lightening struck and lit the night sky. Katana, now 16, rubs her head from the head-ache she had gotten from waking up so suddenly.

"What kind of was that?" She asked herself. She looked over at her movie case on the dresser next to her bedroom door.

"I gotta stop watching Bones." She said to herself as she climbed out of bed. She went to her dresser and took out the DVD Bones. The case had a red face with yellow demon eyes. She walked out of the room as she chucked it in her trash bin. She went to her bathroom to rinse her face. She cupped her face with water. When she lifted her head to face the mirror, she saw a man or a monster with long jet black hair and blazing red eyes that smiled right at her. She jumped back against the wall with her eyes wide open with surprise. Many bottles of shampoo and perfume fell as she tried to gather herself. She walked towards the mirror again to double check what she just saw; it was her own face in the mirror. As it should've been.

"Katana!" Her mother called from her room. Katana turned her head towards the door, keeping her eyes on the mirror.

"Yeah." She called back in an awkward voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh, I'm fine." She began to play with her hair in the mirror.

"I think." She said quietly to herself.

The next morning, Katana was heading down stairs, ready to go to school. She tried to forget about the dream she had the other night as she ate her toast.

"Morning Daddy." She said as she kissed her father's head.

"Hey Katana." He took a sip of coffee as he continued to read his paper.

"Hi mom."

"Good-morning, snooks." She replied. Katana sighed and drooped her head.

"Mom, I thought we agreed when I was 14 not to call me that." She said looking back at her.

"Yes," Her mother said. "But then we agreed when you were 15 that I can call you what ever I want except when your friends are around or in public." A sweat drop appeared in Katana's head.

"Oh yeah." She said in a low tone. Suddenly, a big yellow bus came in front of the house.

"Gotta go," Katana said as she rushed to the door. "Love you!"

"Love you, too." She rushed onto the bus as her mother's voice faded behind the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Chester High is where Katana was heading. She's the lightest student in the while school. She sat in her usual seat, 3 rows from the front. No one sat next to her, that's how she liked it. She enjoyed having her own seat on the bus. She liked to stretch her legs across the seat and listen to her MP3 player until she had made it to school. She zones out to the music as the popular kids in the back of the bus gossip and talk about…_Cell Phone Parties. _Usually, a person in "middle class" or lower would kill to be like that, but Katana only wants to be one thing…herself. Many people tease her because of the way she looks. Her skin is mixed, caramel if you must say. Her hair is ebony brown and down her back, almost to her knees. Her eyes are light brown with little specks of darker brown that highlights the color. She has low-self of steam because of her weight. She covers it by showing off her fist and cussing. She weighs about 154, not to big. But others think so.

When she made it to school, she went to her locker. Then _they _came. Two girls came to the lockers next to her. She ignored them as they talk about God-knows-what. She noticed how they both scowled at her and then began to whisper. She over-heard her name.

"What was that?" She asked forcefully. Yarine', one of the most "popular" girls at school. It's in the middle of fall, and all she's wearing is navy blue shorts with a matching tube top.

"None of your business." She sassed. She put her hand on her hip and flipped her long fake blonde hair in Katana's face.

"It obviously is if you said my name." She said. "Now, what did you say?"

"Shut up, cow!"

"_What? _You wanna repeat that, ya ho!" Yarine and her friend Deena stepped back with shocked looks. Then she had a griming smile. She opened her locker, put her own arm in it, and slammed it as hard as she could.

"_Ughhh!" _Yarine' shouted as she grabbed her arm in pain. Katana stepped back and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What was that for?" Yarine' began to sob. "Augh, I think it's broken!"

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Katana exclaimed as she backed away. No teachers showed up yet but they heard footsteps. Yarine' began to shout louder. That's when Katana ran.

During 4th period, music, she was singing Danny Boy. The whole room was almost to tears as she sang. But of course, the popular guys, which are half of the class, fell asleep.

"Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so." She concluded.

"Marvelous! Beautiful!" Music teacher, Mr. Fair said as he clapped. The rest of the class joined late as Katana smiled at them.

"Now, who's next?"

"Mr. Fair," The loud speaker came on.

"Yes?"

"Can you send Katana George to the office?"

"_Oooooh!" _The class went. Mr. Fair gave Katana a suspicious look.

"Sure." Katana bit her lower lip. It's a habit she has when she gets nervous.

"Don't worry," Mr. Fair said with a calm look. "I'm sure you're not in trouble." Katana flashed him a quick smile and inched out the door.

Once she was in the office, she noticed something that burned her stomach. Yarine' was sitting in a chair with her friend beside her, with her arm bandaged, still whimpering. When she turned to look at Katana, she gave her a dirty look.

"Katana, please sit down." Principle Jenna said with a stern look. She sat down slowly giving a dirty look right back at Yarine'.

"Care to explain why Yarine's arm is in a condition such as this?" Katana sat up straight.

"Look, she did that _herself!" _She claimed.

"No she didn't!" Deena snapped. "I saw the whole thing! She called her a ho and then slammed her arm in the locker!"

"No I didn't! Well, I did call her a whore, but I sure as hell didn't slam-!"

"You watch your damn mouth!" Katana shot out of her seat with her fist balled up.

"You watch yours before I bust it open!"

"Bring it on!" Principle Jenna then stood up.

"Both of you sit down _now_!" They glared at each other as they both sat down.

"Now, I can't tolerate anymore of these bickers and conflicts. Basically, Yarine' needs a break and I need a break. And I know this sounds cruel, but this _school _needs a break from _you _Katana."

"_What?! _What did I do? I didn't do anything to her!" Katana shouted.

"That's it! Katana, I'm going to have to suspend you." She stood up again.

"Are you _serious?! _I didn't so anything!"

"_Enough! _Katana, now do us all a favor and leave!" She glared at Principle Jenna and then at Yarine'. She backed away holding her fierce look.

"Imma get you for this." She growled under her breath with her teeth clinched.

"I'm shaking!" Yarine' muttered. She gave the principle one more look and then left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katana had to go outside and wait for her parents. She waited 30 minutes before her father finally came. As she got into the car, she saw her father's frown.

"How the hell can you get suspended?" He snapped.

"I aint do nothing!" Katana snapped back.

"I don't care! You still got suspended! Your not going home today."

"What?!" Her father took a deep breath.

"You know that we love you. But your school needs a break from you, and so do we." Katana sat up straight and gave him an angry look.

"We're tired of all the fights and arguments you cause with all of the girls in our neighborhood."

"It's not my fault! They start them all the time. I don't say anything to them!"

"I know, I know. We just need a little break, that's all." Katana slumped back in her seat with a shocked look.

"It's not that we don't love you anymore. And not wanting you is so far about how we fell. We just need a little break, that's all. So, how long are you suspended for?" Katana stayed silent for a moment.

"A month." She said under her breath.

"A _month!" _Her father snapped. "Damn, they need that kind of a break?!" Katana rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't worry. You won't be staying with your grandmother for that long."

"_WHAT!! That's _where I'm going!?" She shouted.

"Just for a few weeks, baby."

"_THREE WEEKS!" _Her voice rose. "Aww hell, I'm gonna die of boredom if her meatloaf doesn't kill me first!"

"Now come on, your grandmother isn't too bad."

"She's _92 freaking years old!" _

"We're here!"

"_Ughhh!" _Her father hopped out of the car as soon as he parked. But Katana stayed seated with her head in her arms.

"Come on!" He sighed as he rolled his eyes. She slowly got out of the car and put her hands in her pockets. She had a look filled with venom as she walked with her father to the door.

"Now don't worry, I'll drop off some clothes for you later." He said with a small smile.

"What ever." She scowled. He knocked on the door and waited. They were both expecting to wait 15 minutes or more for her to answer. But it was only seconds before a young man answered the door.

"Hello?" The young man said. Katana's heart began to pound when he saw him. He was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles. He had tan skin, black hair and green eyes that beauty.

"Who the hell are you?" Katana's father asked forcefully.

"Oh, I'm Ms. George's provider. I help her clean, cook, shop and things like that? May I ask who you are?"

"I'm her son." Her father cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, please come in then." The young man led them in. Mrs. George, Katana's grandmother, was sitting in her rocking chair watching Ghost Hunters.

"Hey grandma." Katana said as she approached her. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Casper." She said. Katana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey moma." Her father said with a smile.

"Kallie! My sweet boy!"

"Kallie?" Katana asked. Mrs. George slowly got up with open arms. It took her two whole minutes to walk to him. He eventually got tired of waiting and went to her to hug her.

"How's my big strong man?" She asked happily.

"Real good moma thanks." He replied. "Do you mind if Katana stays here with you for a few weeks?"

"Well of course not! She can stay here as long as she needs to." She slowly went towards Katana.

"My, my, I haven't seen you since you were a little baby." Katana had a dull look on her face.

"I saw you last month, grandma." She said.

"Oh, moma, I'll be back later with some of her things." Her father said.

"Ok. See you later, Kallie." Katana chuckled one more time.

"Remember, my name is Kal, moma. See you later, have fun!"

"Oh I will." Katana said quietly as she looked back at the young man who answered the door. As soon as her father left, she rushed over to the young man.

"So, what's your name?" She asked with a smile. He smiled back and said,

"John Real."

"Nice, I'm Katana."

"That's a pretty name."

"Why, thank you."

"Katina, sweetie!" Her grandmother called.

"_UGHH! _What!?" She called back.

"I want to give you something." She looked at John again and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said. Her smile disappeared as she walked towards her grandmother.

"I gave this to your mother when she was your age." She said handing her something.

"A black box." She said sarcastically excited. "Gee, thanks."

"Open it silly!" She opened it with a awkward look on her face. But to her surprise, it was a beautiful necklace with a single clear heart in the middle.

"Wow, this is pretty!" She said. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome, dear."

"Allow me." John came up behind her to help her put it on. But when he touched it, it shocked him.

"_Ow!" _He said quickly.

"I'll do it." Katana said as she put it on. "Perfect."

"You look so pretty in that, dear." Her grandmother said happily. "Oh, can you do your old granny a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go out in the back yard and get my gardening tools?"

"Oh, I'll get it-." John said.

"No!" She interrupted. "I want Katina to get it."

"It's _Katana _grandma." She said as she went to the back door. She went out and realized how dark it was getting. But she went on looking for the gardening tools. Then she felt something. Something strange. She didn't know what it was and eventually she didn't care. But the feeling became stronger when she came closer to a tree. She looked down and saw a small gardening rake. She went to pick it up but it was under something very heavy. She tried to lift it up but began to strain her back. She stood up and leaned against the tree. But when she did, her hand went through it.

"Whoa!" She shouted as she jumped back. Her necklace began to pulse after that. She looked down at it.

"That is so cool!" She said to herself. She looked back up at the tree with a curious look. She slowly put her hand through it again. Kept it there for a few seconds and pulled it back out. She chuckled as she continued to do it. But she wasn't laughing when something suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her in.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katana closed her eyes and waited for some kind of pain to follow. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes when she realized she was floating.

_"Where am I?"_ She thought. She again noticed the hand that pulled her in.

_"This…this thing. Where is it taking me?" _

"The Crystal Heart…" A shaken dark voice said.

_"What?" _

"Give me the Crystal Heart!" Suddenly, a demon of some kind appeared in front of her. It had glowing burgundy eyes and a huge crooked under bite. Its pale yellow skin gave Katana the creeps. It then reached out for her necklace.

"_Oh hell no!" _Katana thought with a glare. "_Get off!" _When she punched the demon in the face, a bright white light pushed it backward. She gasped and had a shocked look on her face.

"_How did…?" _She gazed at her hand as she landed on what seemed to be grass. She looked up and around her surroundings. It was twilight and beautiful. Many fire flies were around the cherry blossom trees.

"_What is this place?" _She thought. Katana was too curious to turn away. She went deeper into the forest and saw a beautiful waterfall. She admired it until she heard something rustling in the bushes. She turned around and positioned herself for what ever was about to jump out. And sure enough, it was the same demon that pulled her into the portal.

"Give it to me!" It shouted as it charged towards her. She screamed for a moment but then interlocked her hands with the demon's. They began to wrestle for a while before the demon bit her arm. She shrieked in pain as it threw her into the water. Its fangs flared with greed as it gripped around Katana's neck. It chocked her as it pulled on her necklace. She tried her best to fight it off but began to blank out. Something then flashed and sliced the demon in half. Something grabbed her arm and pulled her with force out of the water. She gasped for air once she reached the surface. When she touched the ground, she got on all fours and began to breathe deeply.

"You saved her, InuYasha!" A girl in a school outfit said smiling.

"Uh, are you sure she doesn't need mouth to mouth?" A guy wearing a dark blue robe asked. A girl with a giant boomerang then hit him on the head.

"Never mind." Once Katana caught her breath, she looked up at who have saved her.

"Who…who are you?" She asked quietly. Suddenly, a little fox-boy jumped in front of her.

"I'm Shippo!" He said happily. The girl in the school outfit noticed how the boy was staring at Katana with suspicion.

"What is it, InuYasha?" She asked. He squatted down towards Katana.

"You look familiar." He said.

"Uh…." Katana looked at him awkwardly. "I don't remember meeting a guy with cat ears." The boy then had a sweat drop on his head. The others giggled and chuckled.

"You sure do smell familiar." He began to sniff her. She suddenly freaked out and slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted leaving a big red mark on his cheek. He froze as his ears twitched.

"What kind of guy sniffs somebody like that?!" He then stood straight up and turned his head away.

"I was just double-checking if you smelled like who I thought!" He shouted back.

"Um…so hehe," The school girl interrupted nervously. "What's your name?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"Well, I'm Kagome. This is Sango," She pointed to the girl with the giant boomerang.

"This is Shippo, and this is my brother InuYasha. Well, more like half-brother." Suddenly, the boy in the dark blue robe approached Katana and held her hand.

"And I'm Miroku." He said with a smile. "Extreme pleasure to meet you." Sango then hit him on the head again. He let go of her hand and stood back next to her.

"Sorry." He said with a nervous smile.

"So," Sango said. "What's your name?"

"Katana." Once she said her name, InuYasha's eyes opened wide. He squatted down to her again.

"What did you say your name was?!" He asked forcefully. She leaned back and put her arm in front of her.

"Katana, what the hell man?" He then gazed into her eyes for a moment. Katana cocked an eyebrow. Without meaning to, she gazed into his.

"_It's really her." _He thought. InuYasha stood up straight again turned away. He looked back at Katana one more time with a calm look in his eyes. Then he looked at Kagome.

"What is it, InuYasha?" She asked. Kagome then glanced at Katana's arm. She gasped and rushed to her.

"Oh no, your bleeding!" She said worried. Katana had a confused look.

"I am?" She asked as she lifted her arm. She then had a quick flash back to when that demon bit her.

"Oh, I am." Kagome took out some spray and bandages.

"Don't do it here!" InuYasha snapped. She looked up and back at him.

"Why not?! It's bleeding really badly!" Kagome snapped back.

"Take her someplace more settle." He turned his back towards them.

"_I don't want it to get worst." _He thought.

Once they made it to a near by hut, that's when Kagome sprayed and wrapped Katana's arm. InuYasha sat beside her and watched.

"There," She said happily. "It should stop hurting in the matter of minutes."

"Thanks." Katana said as she looked at InuYasha.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He stayed quiet for a moment, but then grew a little angry.

"What a damn second!" He snapped. "I save your life and _this _is how you repay me?!" He turned his head away. "Humph."

"Well, you did kind of freak her out, InuYasha." Shippo said quietly. He then clonked him on the head.

"_Ow!" _He shouted.

"No one asked for your opinion."

"_InuYasha…" _Kagome growled. He then had a nervous look on his face.

"Katana, I suggest you step back a few."

"Ok…?" Katana scooted back away from them.

"InuYasha," He covered his ears in fear.

"_Sit!" _The necklace he wore glowed and slammed him to the ground. He twitched a couple of times as his ears did.

"Damn!" Katana shouted. "How did you do that?"

"Damn….you…." InuYasha was slowly getting on his knees.

"It's easy," Kagome said brushing her knuckles off on her shirt. "All I have to do is say _sit." _ He slammed onto the ground again. "And there you go."

"Man that looks like it hurts."

"Really? I didn't _notice!" _He snapped.

Later on, they were sitting around a fire eating roman noodles.

"So, may we ask where you're from?" Sango asked.

"Chester." Katana answered.

"Where's that?"

"In P.A." They all looked at each other and continued to eat.

"I'm done." Both InuYasha and Katana said holding up their cups. They both cocked an eyebrow at each other. Kagome giggled.

"_She's like a black female InuYasha." _She thought.

"Well,' Katana continued. "That's where I'm from but I have no idea how to get back." Miroku's eyes then got wide with excitement.

"Maybe you could travel with us for a while." He said with a smile. And again, Sango's fist ended up on his head.

"Actually, that's a great idea!" Kagome said cheerfully. Miroku then stuck his tongue out at Sango.

"We could help you find your way back home." Katana made a face as if she was about to reject the offer. But the shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well," She said. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Great!" Shippo said happily. "But," He yawned. "Let's start fresh tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Sango said rubbing her eye.

"So…where do we sleep?" Katana asked.

"Right here, under the stars!" Shippo said with a smile. Katana then stood up.

"Oh _hell no!" _She exclaimed. "There is no way I'm going to sleep on the ground with all these bugs and God-knows-what else!"

"Well then, sleep in the hut." Kagome suggested. Katana looked at the raggedy barley-built hut. She rolled her eyes and settled for it. She sat in a corner Indian style, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

After awhile, the cold was keeping Katana up. She peeked outside and realized how everyone else was covered except InuYasha. She crept back in the hut when she saw how he was still awake as well as her. She got back into her position in the corner and closed her eyes again. But every time she began to doze off, her shivers kept her up. After a moment, she felt soft cloth being wrapped around her shoulders.

"Th-th-thanks." She said still shivering. She figured that it was Kagome's since she had an extra next to her. She crawled and peaked outside again to find the extra still next to Kagome. Her cheeks turned slightly rosy when she realized that the soft warm cloth was InuYasha's shirt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Katana tried over and over to thank InuYasha for what he did the other night. But she didn't want to do it in front on everyone. So she just neatly folded the shirt and put it in the corner she slept in.

"No wonder why you were shivering!" Kagome exclaimed. "Your clothes are still soaking wet!" Katana looked down at herself.

"Oh yeah." She said. "Duh!"

"Here," Kagome handed her a towel. "dry off with this."

"Wait," InuYasha interrupted. "Katana, here." He tossed her what looked like a white robe.

"Um…thanks." She said. "What is it?"

"It's something for you to wear." She looked at it and went into the hut to change. After a moment, she came out wearing a long white dress with baggy sleeves.

"It looks nice." Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure but something feels iffy." She said looking at the left sleeve. She then grabbed it with her right and ripped it off.

"That's better." InuYasha's eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"_Now I know it's her." _He thought. "_It has to be." _Sango came by and caught him staring.

"InuYasha!" She said. He quickly looked at her.

"What?"

"It's impolite to stare." InuYasha scowled at her and turned his head away.

"Granny." He mumbled.

"Ugh, like your one to talk! You're older than me!" Sango snapped.

"So! You still act like a granny!" Sango rolled her eyes and walked away. Once her back was turned, InuYasha stuck his tongue at her.

"Hey InuYasha, where's your kimono?" Kagome asked. He looked over at Katana. She made an angry blush and looked away.

"It's folded up in the corner where I slept." She said in a low tone. Kagome's eyes brightened as she gasped.

"You mean you," She looked at him.

"Hey! It's no big deal!" InuYasha snapped. "She was cold and I didn't want her to get sick." Kagome's eyes got brighter.

"And the reason why I didn't want her to get sick was so she wouldn't get you and the others sick. That's _all!" _

"Sure it is." Shippo jumped on InuYasha's head with a vast smile. "Katana and Inu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" InuYasha began to snarl as steam came from his head. And sure enough, there was a lump caused by InuYasha on Shippo's head.

"Waaaah!" Shippo cried. "Kagome!"

"InuYasha, _sit!" _Kagome growled before he slammed on the ground.

"Will you stop doing that!?" He shouted.

"I'll stop when you stop hitting Shippo." She said with her nose in the air. Shippo then made an ugly face at him.

"Come on Shippo, I'll make you some ramen."

"Yay!" He shouted as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

Later in the afternoon, InuYasha and Katana found each other alone, both sitting Indian style. Sango went to polish her boomerang, Kagome went to take a bath with Shippo, and Miroku went womanizing. There was a long moment of silence between them before Katana said,

"Thanks." InuYasha looked at her. "For the….clothes and stuff."

"Don't mention it." InuYasha said with a small scowl.

"What?!" Katana snapped. "I said thank you, what more do you want?!" He then gave her a serious look.

"Remember me." He said in a low tone.

"What are you talking about? Why should I remember you? I have no recall what's so ever about meeting you _anywhere!" _InuYasha then turned to face her.

"It was humid at early sunrise. You were 4 as I was 5. My mother and I found you lying in the dirt. You were soaking wet. We took you in, and before I knew it, when we got older, you and I were…" He paused. "Best friends." Katana scooted a couple inches back.

"Are you sure it was me?" She asked.

"Yes, I _know _it was you!" He shouted without meaning to. He lowered his voice. "We found you after the night your mother was killed."

"Ok, now _I know _it wasn't me. Because my mom is not dead. Even though, she has cancer, but we're working on it." InuYasha barley paid attention for he was gazing at Katana's neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked changing the subject.

"My grandmother gave it to me yesterday."

"You weren't born with it?"

"Uh…no…?" InuYasha then stood up straight. Katana did the same holding her look of confusion.

"Well, looks like you need sometime alone so…" She said turning away,

"You don't remember." He said under his breath. Katana turned back around.

"What?"

"You don't remember anything."

"Well, how am I suppose to remember if I'm not even sure it all happened?"InuYasha then got close to her.

"You don't remember…that day…I expressed my feelings for you."

"_Whoa,_ back up Romeo." Katana said cocking an eyebrow. He then put his hand under her chin to make their eyes meet.

"Please," He whispered as he began to lean towards her. "Remember me." He closed his eyes. Katana blushed as she began to close hers.

_"InuYasha…" _Katana thought. But before their lips touched, her eyes opened wide with shock.

"Hold up! Hit the road, Jack!" She shouted as she pushed him against a tree.

"_Ow!" _InuYasha shouted. "Can we stop with all the damn violence!?" By the time he said that, Katana had already hid some where in the bushed breathing deeply.

_"What was that?"_ She thought still blushing. "_That cat dude actually tried to kiss me." _She began to calm down the more she thought about it.

"_But…I was really close to letting him. For that moment, I felt like I knew him."_


End file.
